The Gods Love Die Young
The Gods Love Die Young is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 34th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Wichita Hill. Plot As the flood was approaching Fairville, the Army set up an evacuation center in the Fairground. Fatiha and the player were sent to supervise the evacuation when General Gibson spotted Anthony Delfini. Presuming he was hiding there, Fatiha and the player searched the Fairground's shopwindow where they found the body of gifts shop owner Payton Burten with a blunt force trauma. The five people were labelled as suspects: General Gibson (army general), Anthony Delfini (performing arts organizer), Moira Clairmont (makeup artist), Maddie Soliday (therapist), and Ernest Capshaw (pharmacist). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes to the flooded area to find the love letter from the victim to someone else along with another voodoo doll that looks like Payton. Then, suddenly, Fatiha see the rats runs across her and screams in terror, begging the player for help. The player managed to use the cheese to attracts the rats outside, where Valeria Voodoo running away from them, screaming for help. Mid-investigation, there was a report of a break-in in a local pharmacy. Later on, Maddie Soliday said that the Army was after him for investigating their alleged flood-controlling machine. Meanwhile, the team successfully found Anthony Delfini hiding from Valeria Voodoo in the victim's house. During the investigation, Hilda revealed that Burton was killed in the local pharmacy rather than at the Fairground. Despite the circumstances, the team managed to incriminate makeup artist Moira Clairmont as Payton’s killer. Initially denying involvement, Moira admitted to the crime. She said that Payton is almost rape and killed her under Valeria Voodoo's commands. He blackmailed her into sleeping with him in exchange for money. When she's comes in, Valeria Voodoo welcomed her and asking her to having affair with The Devil. When Moira refuses to do this, Valeria ordering Payton to rape and kill her so she could not going to police. However, Moira managed to get out of it by the backdoor and headed to the pharmacy, where Ernest gives her a medicine. But Payton attacks him, threaten to kill him if he call the police. While Payton pursue her to the Fairground's shopwindow, Moira pushed a giant cupid from the roof and killed Payton from force trauma in anger, hoping Valeria Voodoo would think it she killed him by the curse of voodoo. Judge Pereira sentenced Moira for 10 years in jail with 7 years chance of parole. During Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (4/6), Raymond discovered that the landlady of Payton's house is murdered by Valeria Voodoo. As Ernest Capshaw did not remember her, the team investigated his house to find a photo album of his friend. Per Hisao, all women and girls had been killed and turned into the giant voodoo dolls for the means of sacrifice ritual after they attempts to escape from brothel house, meaning that Valeria Voodoo targeted young women and girls who are virgin ranging between from 16 to 38 years. With his memory refreshed by the album, Ernest remembered that the landlady had a big fight with her best friend before her death, implying that the serial killer also targeted young children who cyberbullying them via Cloudyp. Raymond found out that Anthony's younger siblings were the first victims of Valeria Voodoo. Chief MacLeod asked Raymond to stop investigating the Cursed Voodoo. Meanwhile, Gibson requested Fatiha and the player's help to locate his stolen laptop. They found it at the shopwindow, and Nadia confirmed it was stolen by Maddie. Maddie said that she stole the laptop to investigate the flood machine. The team found a picture she had taken of the machine and confirmed its existence, while Gibson said that it only could create a little rain. Later, as the team prepared to dig deeper into the flood machine, Nadia received another message from The Oni, which told that one of Deathstalker’s cult followers was spotted at Mulberry Town. Hisao then came in and informed the team that floods had accelerated and that it was already drowning in Wichita Hill. Summary Victim *'Payton Burten' Murder Weapon *'Cupid Statue' Killer *'Moira Clairmont' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices track and field. *The suspect drinks Sweet Eve. *The suspect has a heart tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gets manicures. *The suspect drinks Sweet Eve. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices track and field. *The suspect gets manicures. *The suspect drinks Sweet Eve. *The suspect wears a red rose. *The suspect has a heart tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices track and field. *The suspect gets manicures. *The suspect drinks Sweet Eve. *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Sweet Eve. Killer's Profile *The killer practices track and field. *The killer gets manicures. *The killer drinks Sweet Eve. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer has a heart tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Wichita Hill Category:Copyrighted Images